megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
ShipComp
The ShipComp is a Cyberworld location in ''MegaMan Battle Network 5 ''and serves as the game's third stage. It is the network comprising the luxurious ship Queen Bohemia owned by Undercorp with the intent of showcasing its new Booster System program. Depending on the game's version, NapalmMan.EXE or TomahawkMan.EXE will steal the program for different reasons and lie at the comp's interior. Description The ShipComp resembles a naval ship with an equally marine background. The dungeon is blocked by several Cyberhatches that must be opened through a key. The key lies in underwater section where the player's Navi has a limited supply of oxygen, which once fully deplete will begin to eat at the Navi's HP. If the Navi's HP reaches 1 in this state, the system will expel them to a safe location. Underwater things become more complicated however as the player will find several obstacles. Eddies will deplete the oxygen supply if they hit the player. Currents will push the Navi away, although they can fight back against the current this will drain oxygen quickly. Finally bubbles will restore the player's oxygen. The key will fortunately always be located nearby a warp panel that will teleport the player to safety. Later on several keys will be needed to open one hatch. Story After Lan Hikari losses MegaMan.EXE at the hands of Nebula, at the behest of either Eugene Chaud/Baryl will send Lan on a mission with their respective Navis ProtoMan.EXE/Colonel.EXE to ensure Undercorp's Booster System which is capable of powering any program, doesn't fall into Nebula's hand. Although a Nebula agent does indeed infiltrate with the intention of robbing the program, he fails at his mission as another individual steals the program. Lan chases after the culprit and will find either Fyrefox or Dingo. The former pretends to use the Booster System for himself and his cyber fireworks, while the latter tries to steal the program as his land was ruined by Undercorp. Regardless they challenge Lan into retrieving the program by defeating their Navis which he does with his own borrowed Navi. Depending on who is faced, Lan persuades Fyrefox to cease his thievery as fireworks made through theft would not make people happy, to which Fyrefox agrees and desists. Lan and ProtoMan decide to ignore his felony, which in turn makes the pyrotechnicians to join the team and fight Nebula to pay them back for their help, which Lan and ProtoMan accept. On Dingo's case, he pleads with Colonel to not delete TomahawkMan and Lan attempts to reason with Dingo, that even if his village suffered due to Undercorp his criminal deeds are wrong. Dingo agrees but reasons he had no other choice as nobody believes countryfolk. Colonel then suggests they join the team in order to prove themselves as warriors of justice and by proxy earn a reputation that would allow them to be understood. The country pair agrees and joins the team. Regardless, the system booster is retrieved and the theft is blamed on the Nebula agent who is subsequently arrested. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations